


On Purpose

by atuaforgiveme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Attempt at Humor, Biting, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Cat Hybrid Shuichi Saihara, Consent, Dom Oma Kokichi, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, M/M, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, Roommates, Sexual Content, Smut, Sub Saihara Shuichi, They're both detectives, Top Oma Kokichi, oumasai, saiouma, theres mentions of surpressants but they're not heat supressants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atuaforgiveme/pseuds/atuaforgiveme
Summary: ‘Well, what are you still doing? Go and fix this!’.‘Are you asking me to get you off, detective?’.‘Gah- you know what I mean!’, Shuichi groaned softly, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 44
Kudos: 201





	On Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 
> 
> okay so, this may be a bit wilder than you're used of me- oops.  
> Right now I'm getting more and more comfortable with being able to write things like this at times, even if it's still hard at others. So I'm experimenting with different areas (call it 'kinks' if you will), just to see where my limits are. More about this in the end note if you are interested. 
> 
> Sorry if the characters are messy and if the whole story is messy. I kind of went with 'fun' at first, then it turned really soft for a bit until my music playlist said no<3 and then it turned into a more rough thing I suppose. Have fun reading this trainwreck.

Kokichi had always found it fascinating to see, as his roommate and technically his partner lay on the couch, doing whatever he would be doing at the moment, tail not tucked in but freed as having it contained only made for him to lose his focus. It was quite honestly beautiful to see. A dark fur that fitted his hair color quite nicely plucked out here and there, as he hadn’t washed the delicate tail in an hour or so, and the hairs would manage to spring free again. 

Under Ouma’s watchful gaze the dark blue part of the male started to swish a little, to no rhythm in particular and yet it was an enchanting sight to behold. So now and then there were darker parts of beautiful fur on the end of the boy’s tail, parts he wouldn’t be able to see near his ears so much, which were also exciting to behold, do not get him wrong. They gave off a striped pattern and it was interesting as he noticed that the male enjoyed wearing stripes himself. Kokichi Ouma wasn’t sure what it was about the pattern that bothered him as much as it did; after all, he was more of a checkered-pattern type of guy himself. And yet, he wanted to reach out his hand to feel the fur for himself. 

‘Is something wrong?’, Shuichi’s voice rang through the room as he spoke up, pale fingers pressing against the page of the book he was reading as to not let it slip. His tail usually moved as an indicator for him being stressed or for him being annoyed, the last one whenever Ouma was looking at him from the other side of the room and he simply couldn’t pinpoint what it was that he felt. He didn’t always notice Kokichi’s eyes on himself; well, he did notice, but he couldn’t prove anything. That was where the annoyance came from; Ouma would only make fun of him if he were to speak out loud of this idea that the guy stared at him so now and then for whatever reason, and he’d rather not start anything like that. 

‘And, did Sherlock solve the case yet?’, Kokichi heard himself ask as he took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack they had next to the door. Shuichi huffed softly, turning his face back to his book as he altered his position on the couch. His tail made for his trousers not to be able to get pulled up fully, and so now and then Kokichi could catch a glimpse of what was under them. ‘It’s Poirot, I’m reading Murder on the Nile. It is quite interesting, really. You should try to read sometime’. As Ouma moved to the kitchen side of the apartment, he could see how Shuichi’s left ear moved curiously as it picked up the sound. 

‘I bet’, Kokichi responded, looking at the dates of the different panta bottles he had stored in their cupboards for no particular reason. It managed to annoy the detective quite a bit whenever Ouma did this uncoördinated play of his. ‘Well, once I get bored of real life and decide to become a nerd like you, I’ll let you know’.   
  
‘You haven’t finished looking through the case files’, Shuichi snarled from where he was laying on the couch, his ears snapping back forward as if he was trying to mark how uninterested he had suddenly become in his roommate, and instead he focussed on the written word of one of his favorite writers.  
  
‘Someone is cranky today’, Kokichi noticed, running a hand through his purple locks of hair. Whatever he would try with them, they’d always bounce up and away from where he liked to keep them. Not that it mattered much. For some reason he liked looking the way he didn’t want to look. Ever since he decided to join Shuichi in his passion of solving crimes, he managed to keep his demanding persona on the low, even if he did take a jab at Shuichi so now and then. He wasn’t the only hybrid detective, of course, although most of them didn’t get as far as the male had gotten with Kokichi’s help. He could say many things, but truth was truth, and Ouma was very perceptive.  
  
Shuichi didn’t respond, as his ears started to get flatter against his head, and his tail wagged impatiently. Ouma chuckled softly, taking this as a _just shut up and do what you have to do,_ although of course he wouldn’t answer to it. ‘Mister detective~’, he dragged out, stepping back through the livingroom to reach the couch. Shuichi’s tail stopped moving as he was being spoken to. ‘Silent treatment is no fun. C’mon, what did I do? For what do I deserve a good ol’ spanking?’, Ouma asked with a sweet voice, flopping down on the couch near the end of Shuichi’s feet. 

The poor detective’s cheeks heated up a little from those words, as he huffed and raised a brow only to let it back down, flipping a page and still ignoring the other. Ouma clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, tapping his leg. ‘Ah, so it’s a guessing game. Well then. Didn’t brush out your tail this morning?’.  
  
‘Nope’.  
  
‘Failed a case? Made a wrong guess?’.   
‘Nuh-uh’. 

‘On your period?’.   
‘Shut up’. 

‘It was worth a try’, Kokichi hummed, leaning back against the couch as he watched the catboy curl up a little more. He always seemed so cold, so pale. Ouma couldn’t help but to wonder what would make the boy have more color. Perhaps what could make his body blush. ‘Come on, give me a hint’. 

‘You didn’t get me my suppressants’, Shuichi grumbled under his breath, eyes kept away from the male that was sitting next to him, and watching over him. That was right. Shuichi and Ouma had the agreement that Kokichi would get the boxes for him from the local market, as he was too embarrassed to do so himself, being a male hybrid which did not happen often. Something about female genes being more likely to be affected. It wasn’t that unusual for a significant other to take care of the extra support their other half would need in their circumstance, so if Ouma went down to get him his suppressants and anything else he would need, he’d feel less embarrassed of himself. It was hard enough not getting taken seriously as a detective at times. 

‘I didn’t?’, Kokichi asked, frowning a little as he looked at the bluenette next to him, who lay a little uncomfortably with the purple haired male’s eyes focussed on him. His tail was swaying again. Perhaps he was nervous. ‘So you’re horny now’.  
  
‘Ouma-kun!’, Shuichi snapped with a definite embarrassment evident in his voice, ‘that’s not what they are for- whatever, you need to get them now, because it’s starting to get annoying’.  
  
Kokichi hummed, letting a hand down, and placing it on the male’s leg. He felt Shuichi tense a little under him, and it made him smirk. ‘No, no, they are to lower your animal-urges, aren’t they? Like scratching our furniture and stuff. But last time I read the packages for side effects, and it mentioned the suppressants could lower sexual urges as well’, he spoke calmly as though it was nothing, even though he could hear the detective’s breathing hitch as he said this. To be honest, Ouma was never that subtle with his ideas about the prude boy at times, so it wasn’t like he should’ve been that surprised. 

‘Wh-why would you read that?!’, Shuichi squeaked quietly. His tail was swaying dangerously now, with little shocks so now and then in it. His ears lay against his face as he was embarrassed, definitely, and it made Ouma smirk. ‘Why not? I supposed it would be fun to see what you’d be like. And to be honest, it is very entertaining’. 

Shuichi whined softly as he finally put aside the book he was reading, sitting up a bit on the couch and glaring at Ouma. ‘Is this revenge because I never let you take cases on your own?’, the male asked sharply. He would have been intimidating if he didn’t look as soft and feminine as he did, and if Kokichi didn’t possess over the knowledge that for the matter of comfort the male wore panties instead of usual boxers underneath those proper trousers of his. ‘Well, what are you still doing? Go and fix this!’. 

‘Are you asking me to get you off, detective?’. 

‘Gah- you know what I mean!’, Shuichi groaned softly, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. His face, a pretty face, expressed the same as his voice did, and Kokichi couldn’t help but to grin at it, before taking on an innocent smile. ‘Of course I know. I’m pretty sure I’m more experienced than you are, dear’. And yes, the glare that came from the bluenette at that point definitely was worth the teasing. Ouma snickered.

‘It’s not funny’, Shuichi complained, face reddening as his tail only swayed more. Kokichi wanted to grab at it, hold it in his hands, feel it. He’d never done so. He probably wouldn’t do so either. He couldn’t lie; he loved how annoyed Shuichi looked. Not just annoyed, the embarrassment and hidden knowledge of what was going on was beautiful. Of course he knew, he was a very observant male. He just pretended he didn’t know to save himself his dignity. But as his cheeks tinted more red the longer that Kokichi would eye him, he was most certain that the other knew. Yes, he did. 

As Kokichi’s laughing grew silent, Shuichi himself grew silent as well. His somewhat ragged breathing was heard through the room, together with the soft ticking of the clock that hung on the wall behind them. Now was when Kokichi could notice his discomfort. The red cheeks stayed, of course they did, and the boy bit on his lip as his tail started to curl a little where it rested next to his thighs, and he tried to keep it there. His legs were moving just the tiniest of bits, but Ouma was able to take it in, the small movements. The quiet breaths. the pleading look. He had been right, so very right, he just hadn’t noticed it yet as they were too busy verbally communicating. Now Shuichi was communicating with him non-verbally, even if he wouldn’t ever dare to admit this. 

Kokichi was sure that maybe even before he got home this had been bothering the bluenette. He had seemed on edge, after all, but he wouldn’t tell Kokichi directly what was bothering him, because what was bothering him was a far too personal thing for the shy boy to say out loud. He’d always had this problem, of course. Even when he was on his own in his room, and Kokichi could keep track of what was going on throughout the apartment since the walls were fairly thin, the detective wasn’t one to often engage in anything sexual, not even by himself. It was as though the mere thought embarrassed him, and well, Kokichi couldn’t help but to want to exploit that. 

‘Is something the matter?’, Ouma asked sweetly as he watched the catboy hold back a whimper, his eyes trained on his lap. He didn’t get up, which was fairly obviously because he had to acknowledge the problem that had been seated on his lap for himself. A bit of the fabric of his pants moving could be enough to trigger something, anything, and he didn’t want it to. Well, he couldn’t want it to. ‘Ouma-kun..’, he just muttered. It was more of a plea than anything, a plea for him to understand.  
  
And yet, the purple haired male smirked, licking his lips as he did so. Shuichi’s eyes focussed on his slightly glossed lips a little bit too long, making the purplenette snicker, and making Shuichi avert his gaze immediately. He wasn’t shy, necessarily. When on a case he did whatever he had to do to achieve his goal. So why was it when a foreign and yet so familiar tension took over, his mind decided to basically shut off? And why did Ouma seem to enjoy it? 

Making matters worse, Kokichi leaned forward a bit, closer to Shuichi. The boy’s eyes widened slightly as he himself leant backwards, unable to avoid the boy’s gaze. There was something dark about them, something demanding indeed, and Shuichi wasn’t sure if he should fear those eyes or submit to them like his instincts were telling him to do. ‘Care to tell me what is bothering you, Saihara-chan?’. 

The nickname Ouma had used ever since they had met, and it had stuck with him. Even if he didn’t like to admit it to himself, Shuichi knew that although it annoyed him at first, now hearing that name roll off of Kokichi’s tongue made his mind fuzzy. He opened his lips to say something, but no sound came out, his face only reddening worse. He knew what he wanted, and he knew that Kokichi knew what he wanted, but it was something that his mind told him he shouldn’t want. Perhaps this was all a joke of Ouma, and it would be over soon, he’d leave Shuichi to continue suffering for an hour or so alone. That would be the best option to save his dignity after all, and that was how it was supposed to go. Ouma never was one to know when he needed to stop though, and he was taking this ‘joke’ dangerously far. Almost to the point of no return-far, that is. 

‘Come on, use your words’, Kokichi spoke softly, his voice a bit deeper than it had been before, and it made Saihara gulp. He could see the boy’s hand twitch a bit, twitch to reach out to his cheek, and the idea alone made Shuichi bow his head down a little bit. His tail started to move on its own accord again, betraying the nerves that were inside of the boy, trying to come out in some way. The atmosphere had changed fully since the moment that Kokichi came home, and Saihara wasn’t sure what to think of it. He was pressing too far into the joke, it was supposed to be a joke, right? Or maybe his brain simply tried to ignore the other possibility- but that thought was buried as quick as it came. Partners in crime, that was what they were. Nothing more. Not even his helplessly turned on mind could do anything about that. 

Kokichi blinked, seeing how Shuichi didn’t respond to any of his advances; he looked deep in thought. He had seen the moving, the nearing of Ouma himself, and he hadn’t put a stop to it. A plan was working, one that Ouma didn’t have the courage to work towards before. Take it slow. Creep into it, sneak into the right moment at the right time and make use of it. Right now was the right moment and the right time, he only needed to convince Shuichi that it was. Of course, the purplenette wasn’t a clairvoyant. He couldn’t know whether or not he had been right about his suspicions of Saihara returning at least a part of the strange attraction Kokichi felt to him. There was a line that neither of them had crossed during Kokichi’s plans. He had to be honest to himself; that was partly his fault for being too much of a planner to entertain the idea. To pursue his advances. But this way he’d never get what he wanted, and Kokichi Ouma always got what he wanted.  
  
So without a second thought and depending on his ability to be able to talk himself out of any situation if necessary, Kokichi’s hand moved up and carefully cupped Shuichi’s cheek. It was a strangely affectionate gesture, more sweet than he had anticipated it to be. Saihara’s eyes widened, even if it was just a little bit, and his ears peaked up a little bit. It was the cutest thing that Ouma had ever seen, and even though this was all just a rush to get into the pretty catboy’s pants, he couldn’t help but to let his facade fall a moment and smile carefully. 

Against everything he knew and should have known, Shuichi gave a careful, nervous but really there, smile back. 

Kokichi couldn’t really help it. He had wondered what it would be like far too long to hold back, what it would feel like to have his roommate, friend and partner underneath him, to stroke his soft fur and to feel his pale skin underneath his fingers. To explore more of his body than he’d given free to the purplenette. So he leaned in, face close to Shuichi’s, although he paused before he’d be able to press his lips against Shuichi’s. The boy was nervous, he definitely was, but he had closed his eyes, pretty lashes resting on his cheeks. He didn’t want it to be sweet, god, Ouma had planned to make the moment that Saihara slipped his decency a rough and dirty one, and still he couldn’t help but to whisper a soft ‘is this alright?’. 

That was what Shuichi did to him, after all. The boy was fascinating in a way that Ouma had never had any interest in anyone before. It wasn’t just the fact that he was a hybrid that interested the purplenette, he realised. It was his pretty hair, his clever way of thinking and yet his strangely low self esteem. He had warmed up to Kokichi like Kokichi had opened up to him in his own way, understanding when the boy was lying and, well… understanding him, in a sense. The fact that the boy around that beautiful mind was one of the prettiest ones that Ouma would ever be able to know, was just a little bonus at that point. The sappy thoughts created themselves. Not that it mattered. When Shuichi nodded once, a nervous and quiet nod going against all odds, it didn’t matter. 

Kokichi pressed his lips to Shuichi’s. They were soft in contrast to his own slightly sticky ones, that probably tasted of the sugary drinks he drank all day. Some parts were slightly chapped, and it was an interesting structure to feel. Saihara’s press was soft, embarrassed perhaps. Communication had not been his thing as much as it was Ouma’s, so the embarrassment that came with opening up, that was expected. His lips closed perfectly against Ouma’s, and the soft relaxed sigh that came from him, as though he was letting go of most of his other worries, it was nice. 

Instinctively, Shuichi leaned back a little bit, making Kokichi able to carefully press him to lay down on the couch. The purplenette crawled on top of him, ignoring the sound of the book that Shuichi had been reading falling to the floor. He smirked a bit as he could feel the tent in the boy’s trousers that he expected to find. Deciding not to torture Saihara too much, he didn’t comment on it though, easing him into it slowly by taking his kissing a bit further. 

Shuichi was submitting to him in an embarrassing way, and he knew this was noticeable. Ouma’s lips were a nice distraction, though. It was going too slow for Kokichi however, and the boy groaned quietly as he realised that he was going to have to be the one to stir Saihara’s inner animal up, so to speak. So without another word, he pressed his hips down where he sat on the bluenette’s lap, hearing his breathing hitch. 

Ouma pressed his hands on Shuichi’s chest, sitting up a little better as he looked down at him with a small grin. The bluenette himself had his eyes open again, wide and innocent. ‘Wh-what are you-’, he whispered the only acceptable thing to spew right now, although it only made the purplenette roll his eyes, and thrust his hips down a bit more against Shuichi’s clothed cock, feeling him tense a tiny bit, heavy breaths leaving him. ‘Just relax, kitten’, Ouma shushed him, angling his hips to have a bit of fun himself as well, groaning quietly when the adjustment was just right. ‘I-I’ll make you feel better, hun’, Ouma continued, bouncing not-so-carefully on the poor male’s crotch area. 

Shuichi’s hands shot out and grabbed onto the forearms of Kokichi, although his eyes closed tightly on their own accord as he bit on his lips, letting out short breaths every time that Ouma’s hips came down and met his own. He was aware that his erection was growing, and that he could feel the purplenette’s grow as well, which made his mind let through dangerous thoughts that embarrassed him even worse. He was still a little tense though, and Ouma noticed this. It was hard to let him let go of morals fully and give into the nice bursts of pleasure that shot through his body.   
  
Then Kokichi remembered something. 

It had been a moment where Shuichi and Kokichi had both let down their guards a bit as it was late, and they were watching some sappy and horribly-acted horror movie together. Those were their favorites to watch- everything was as predictable as could be, and for some reason Saihara still got into the story when he was tired. It had been cold and they had shared a blanket they kept in the apartment together, which wasn’t unusual for the two boys. But without realising it, Ouma had started to scratch behind the bluenette’s ears like he imagined being able to do to an actual cat, just because it felt homely and he was interested in what would happen. Shuichi had then made a purring sound, one that Ouma would never forget because it was one of the first times that the bluenette had turned him on; he had leaned into the touch, and the look on his face had been nothing less of erotic, even if it probably wasn’t even meant that way. 

Ouma grinned, biting his lip and huffing softly as he kept a steady rhythm of humping the bluenette’s, as he reached a hand to his head and leaned down a bit to reach. ‘Aww, you’re so tense, kitten’, he muttered lovingly, seeing Shuichi blush as his eyes opened, curious to where Kokichi was going. And as soon as his hands had reached their goal, scratching behind the catboy’s ear, Shuichi’s tension seemed to immediately go down: a purring sound rumbled from his chest, and his once-so-wide eyes closed on their own accord as his head nuzzled into the sensation. 

Kokichi smirked, realising this meant basically free reign for him. 

Experimentally he wiggled his hips down again, hearing the soft murmurs that came from Shuichi as he did this, and he kept his fingers moving against the boy’s scalp. ‘That’s right, that’s it’, Ouma muttered happily, using his free hand to spread Shuichi’s legs a bit. The blue haired detective didn’t struggle, following Kokichi’s lead. Now Ouma fit perfectly in between his spread legs, and Shuichi’s face definitely looked cute in the bliss that he strangely enough got from being petted, the purring sound making Kokichi lick his lips. 

The longer that Ouma moved against the boy’s crotch, the more he could feel little humps upwards from the male himself, and it made his face a little redder than it had been before. His pants were tight, too tight, and he decided that he needed to take them off. The purplenette wasted no time in kicking his own jeans off, as his free hand traveled down to play with the band of Shuichi’s trousers. ‘Mmm… O-ouma-kun’, Shuichi muttered, thighs opening a little more as he did so, and Kokichi’s eyes widened as he saw this. If he knew it was this easy to get Saihara to act as in his more private dreams that fell over him so now and then, he would _definitely_ have done this far earlier. Kokichi Ouma doesn’t blush, surely, so he ignored the hot feeling in his cheeks. 

The purplenette quickly managed to calm himself, as he smirked again. ‘What’s wrong, kitten? Want them off?’, he asked, as he teasingly slipped a part of his hands past the waistband, hearing the boy whine quietly. The sound made the fabric that still trapped his own dick feel like it couldn’t tighten worse, and he groaned quietly. ‘F-fuck, okay’, he huffed, ignoring the look that Shuichi gave him; it would be a shame if he came untouched right now, and let down his reputation. In a swift motion, the trousers were off of Shuichi. 

Ouma took a moment to look at the boy underneath him like this. His shirt was pushed up, revealing a bit of his pale and soft stomach that definitely was as warm as Kokichi imagined it to be, and his thighs, freed from the trousers, showed off their actual somewhat feminin form. A pair of plain grey panties hid the male’s most private part, and the knowledge of what he was going to see made Kokichi groan a bit. Here and there the bluenette had a little bruise from when they were after a more skilled type of person to take them in, and Ouma’s mind betrayed him as it wandered to ideas he would have to wait for until later. 

Without another word, the purplenette’s hands found themselves pulling slightly on those panties, wanting to reveal the goods underneath them. Shuichi opened his eyes, his face flushing red again as he hid it slightly in the couch next to him. ‘H-hurry- i-it’s embarrassing..’, he complained quietly, biting his lip. His breathing was deeper than it had been before, and Kokichi could hear the lust that was laced in his usually so polite voice. His hand grabbed onto the male’s thigh harshly, and squeezed, hearing him squeak. ‘You don’t order me around, little kitten. Understand?’, he told him, his voice darker than it had been before. With a small gulp, Shuichi nodded, and stopped his complaints. His body flushed a little more red, and Ouma smirked. ‘You like that?’, he asked teasingly, snickering as he heard the embarrassed grumble that left Saihara. 

As Kokichi finally pulled off the fabric that stopped him from seeing his beloved’s beautiful form, he couldn’t help but to smile a little, even if it was a strange thing for him. Shuichi’s legs moved up a bit, bending at the knees as his feet rested against the couch still, and he tried to hide his face, feeling too exposed. His cock wasn’t large; it was average length, Ouma decided, and a little red from the past simulation. ‘Cute’, he told him, snickering as this was followed by a ‘shut up’ from the boy himself. Even in his compromising position, he could somehow show his defiance. 

After a moment of nothing, Shuichi curiously opened an eye to see what was going on, but felt his face heat up worse as he saw Kokichi with two fingers past his lips, moving them a bit. Kokichi noticed his look, and winked at him strangely. For some reason this managed to loosen Shuichi up a bit, as he giggled quietly at the silly guy, shaking his head. Those giggles stopped however when he felt a digit press against his hole, and he gasped instead, his eyes widening as his thighs tried to close up, but with Ouma sitting in between them they couldn’t. ‘Shh, it’s okay kitten, you’ll feel good’, the other male promised him, using his free hand to rub his thigh softly, as a finger started to press into the bluenette. 

The feeling was strange, not unfamiliar, but strange. It didn’t hurt that much per se; even if it would, Saihara knew that eventually that pain would subside for something wonderful, even if the memory of a particularly strange evening made him feel embarrassed of himself again. Kokichi hummed, eyeing him. ‘You seem like you’ve done this before, dirty little Saihara-chan’, the purplenette accused him, and snickered when he saw the male’s blush worsen. ‘Well, then you won’t mind this!’. 

Shuichi whimpered as a second finger was pressed into him mercilessly, joining the careful thrusts of the first. He felt how Ouma was holding his thigh up a bit, to keep it at an angle which allowed him to see what he was doing, and the thought alone made him moan quietly. As he did so, his ears moved flat against his head in embarrassment again, but Ouma seemed not to mind. ‘Feels good?’, he cooed, grinning as he saw Shuichi nod. Even as he scissored his fingers, it felt relaxing in a way to let himself go and have fun again. 

Suddenly, a sharp buzz of pleasure ran through the catboy’s body. He gasped and whined a little louder, pressing back against the hand that was pleasuring him. ‘Oooh, it seems like I found it!’, Kokichi proclaimed proudly, grinning. Now he was no longer holding back. Fueled by the little _yes, yes please_ ’s that Shuichi was whimpering out every thrust of his fingers the purplenette pounded the digits into the poor male, that instead of trying to close his legs now wrapped them around Kokichi himself, trying to pull him closer. ‘P-please, m-more~’, Shuichi gasped and let his head fall back a bit, the bursts of pleasure that ran through him as his prostate was stimulated making him cry out softly. He wanted to touch himself, but stopped himself from doing so, instead grabbing onto the couch with his hands where he could. 

Kokichi used the excuse that he had to lube himself up somehow. He needed at some point to get himself slick enough to be able to ease himself into Shuichi’s warmth easily and hotly, like he definitely was planning to do. But in reality, watching his fingers ram into the boy’s pink hole and watching him whine and struggle in pleasure, whimpering his name softly as well as little pleas for him to continue, made him hornier than he thought he could become, so it was only a matter of time before he spat softly in his free hand and pushed his hand past his boxers, wrapping it around his own dick and stroking it with soft grunts to the sight of Shuichi underneath him. This was far different than imagining the boy underneath him when he was simply worked up a little from seeing him in his pajama shirt that reached to his thighs, his dark blue tail swishing in between his legs as it couldn’t get up when the shirt fitted over his curved behind. 

When Shuichi was aware that Ouma was touching himself to the sight of him, the catboy whimpered a bit louder and felt his whole body turning hotter than it had been before. His own erection was begging for him to touch it, but for some reason not doing so turned him on more than the idea of joining Kokichi in his little private session. Precum was already dribbling from him, and the boy mewed, his eyes closing tightly. ‘ _M-more, p-please more, s-sir I c-can’t~_ ’, he accidentally rambled out, his hips thrusting back against the feeling. 

Maybe it was the moaning and the mewing of the bluenette, maybe it was the plea of _sir_ that he accidentally let slip from his tongue, maybe it were the harsher thrusts of his hips as Shuichi got more and more needed, maybe it were the strokes of his hand that started to feel really good against his hard on, and maybe it was a combination of all that, but something snapped inside of the purplenette. 

His own hand movements ceased as he looked at the pale boy underneath him, shivering in pleasure and in need of getting more of it, as his fingers slipped out of the male which caused for the bluenette to complain softly. Kokichi’s hand rested on Shuichi’s thigh, and only then did the blue haired male realise the dark look with which Ouma was staring him down. He gulped softly. ‘If you want to be a little bitch’, Kokichi started, the words laced with a strange type of lust, making Shuichi’s eyes widen and making him whimper, ‘you better take it as one too’. 

Shuichi wasn’t sure what exactly that meant, but he kind of got an idea when his thighs were shoved apart quite harshly. 

‘O-ouma-kun!’, he squeaked out nervously, which turned into a pained whimper at the end as suddenly Kokichi took no time in letting his own cock, which mind you, was not as small as it should have been on someone of his size, getting shoved into the bluenette. The feeling was tight for the purplenette and he groaned, not slowing down even a bit as Saihara writhed against his hold. Shuichi whined. It hurt, but not too much, strangely enough. To his embarrassment, he realised he was drooling a bit when Kokichi came to a halt inside of the male and let out a tense breath of air. _He didn’t mind the pain,_ Shuichi realised about himself. No, it was way worse. The idea of Kokichi being this rough with him only turned him on more. 

Carefully, Ouma looked at the boy underneath him. It was too careful for the stance he was taking, but it wasn’t as though it mattered. He was in, and it was too late to go back. Far too late. Not like he wanted to, anyway. Having the pretty catboy underneath him like this surpassed any of the imagination sessions he had about the specific scenario before this. He was drooling a bit, he noticed, and _god,_ he was _enjoying_ every single thing that Kokichi was doing so far. ‘B-be a good boy’, Kokichi grunted, ‘and make pretty noises for me, hm?’. 

He didn’t even need to ask. As soon as Ouma started to move his hips in and out of the male, Shuichi started to whimper and whine exactly as he was asked to. The pain was definitely there, but it added onto the sensation. Kokichi was gripping his thighs hard, pulling his lower body closer to himself every thrust, as though he was afraid that Shuichi would try to escape, and the thought alone made Saihara blush darker than before. Carefully letting one of his eyes open, the bluenette wondered what it would be like if he could work the purplenette up even more. ‘...harder’, he muttered the soft demand, daringly so, his skin blushing and his body aching to understand the reaction this would bring to the dom. 

Kokichi paused for a moment, and stared at the boy underneath him. The innocent, sweet and cute boy, that was challenging him. He was challenging him, of all people, knowing nothing about the consequences. But sure, if harder was what he wanted, harder was what he was going to get. ‘Oh, oh you will wish you did not just say that’, Ouma chuckled darkly, the grip on the thighs of the male only getting stronger, and he heard Shuichi gasp quietly as his nails started to enter the skin. Strangely enough, the bluenette purred because of this, and Kokichi could swear he would have been able to come right there if he didn’t learn how to control himself. 

Pulling his legs up a bit, Ouma was able to reach underneath the boy, and wasting no time he used a free hand to smack down against the chubby flesh of Saihara’s rather curvy behind. The boy squeaked in shock, eyes wide as he watched Kokichi. The skin was turning red. ‘You’, Kokichi started darkly, tilting his head as he looked down at the somewhat fearing cat boy, ‘do not get to order me around, little kitten’. Shuichi gulped, blinking and nodding quickly, his own submitting personality prevailing. ‘But fine, if harder is what you want’, Kokichi hummed, smiling innocently. It felt dangerous though, so Saihara nervously bit his lip. ‘Harder is what the little prince will get. You can’t complain about difficulty to walk afterwards, though’. 

Maybe that should have been a bit of a warning sign, but Shuichi was dumbfounded when Kokichi flipped him over with ease after sliding out of him, his knees on the couch and his cheek pressed into it as he didn’t have enough time to get up on both hands and knees before Ouma pressed his cheeks apart and shoved into him again with all force, this time a bit easier so. Shuichi cried out softly as this happened, hands shooting out to grip on the couch where he had no real grip, and his ears against his face as he tried to process what was happening. 

Kokichi watched himself as he snapped his hips forward, thrusting harshly inside of the catboy’s pink hole, and seeing his tail in front of him that swayed dangerously as Shuichi mewed. He grunted, gripping onto the boys sides and pulling him in closer, getting deeper inside of him. At some point the blue tail moved towards his face, and without a second thought, Kokichi took it in between his lips. He bit on it. 

Exactly at that moment the male’s cock also hit Shuichi’s sweet spot to the point that Saihara saw stars, and he was a mewing, purring and crying mess now as the male bit down on his tail harshly. The tail was sensitive, but definitely not as sensitive as his hole. ‘s-sir, I c-can’t, p-please, _hh-aaa_ , oh _god_ ~’, the male cried, now trying to meet the purplenette’s thrusts. ‘D-Don’t be a bitch’, Kokichi growled with the tail between his teeth as he smacked his hand against the boy’s behind again, hearing him cry out in ecstasy as he did this. Shuichi was ruining their couch, drooling onto it and clawing onto it as his hips pressed back against the feeling of total bliss and incredibly good pain that Ouma was giving him. 

Shuichi couldn’t help the purring and mewing that left him, and Kokichi was glad he couldn’t. The feeling of the tight male around him, and the sight of the pretty boy, thighs spread apart and hips rutting back against him harshly to get the extra pleasure he wanted, it was heaven. Shuichi’s precum was staining the couch and it made Kokichi grin twistedly, seeing the ruined bluenette underneath him like this. Saihara was _begging_ , not just begging but actually _crying_ for him to continue what he was doing because he was convinced that right now this feeling of the purplenette pounding into him was all he would ever need. ‘C-close, s-so so close, o-oh please, s-sir~’, Shuichi whined, moans and whimpers unable to stop being drawn from him. 

The tail now out of his mouth, Kokichi pulled onto it, hearing the strangled cry from Shuichi. His purring only got louder, and god was it a beautiful sound. ‘You’re coming untouched’, Kokichi told him, cruelly, and he grinned as he noticed that Shuichi bit down onto one of his hands because of this, probably afraid of making too much noise. Not as though their neighbors would have no idea about what was happening at this point, but that was a problem for later. 

The little pleas and cries for him to continue, and the absolute dirty words and curses playing on Saihara’s lips egging him on, Ouma snapped his hips forward determinedly, even if he felt like it was almost impossible to continue like this; the boy’s behind was red, very red from the simulations and the skin slapping against it, and the sight of Shuichi underneath him made his orgasm hit him like a train. At the same moment, Shuichi cried out strings of _thank you’_ s _please’_ s and _Ouma-kun’_ s, the white hot liquid splattering onto the couch, definitely to stain it as deeply as his precum already had. Shuichi looked wrecked, tired, he looked exhausted and he looked as though he’d gone through the most of bliss a person possibly could, and at the sound of his wrecked mews, Ouma bit down on the poor catboy’s tail for the last time as he too came deep inside Saihara with a loud groan. 

As soon as Kokichi pulled out of Shuichi, which took a bit as apparently the male liked to ride out his orgasms to the fullest extent, Saihara dropped down onto the dirty couch and felt his eyes close on their own accord. He could only faintly notice how Ouma was moving on the couch, but an absolute need to sleep after this intense orgasm was taking over. 

He could hear the sound of food being made in the kitchen. A strange warmth was wrapped around his body, one that he couldn’t place. He was laying, soft as he could, and it reminded him of his bed back at his parent’s place. It had been such a nice place, even if the people weren’t necessarily that. His room was always warm. He’d never felt as well rested there as he did right here, though. The feeling made him hum sleepily, and turn over. Still, he was awake, and being awake meant for the bluenette to truly wake up and get going, so Shuichi’s eyes fluttered open lazily. 

He was laying on the couch that he remembered falling asleep on. Shuichi could already have realised this from the sweet scent, but the blanket wrapped around him belonged to Kokichi. His body felt warm and clean, and he realised he was wearing his panties and an oversized shirt again. The memories of before he fell asleep made him blush, but also made him smile a bit, even if he hid this underneath the blanket. If it was a dream, it was a nice one. The ache in his lower area told him this probably wasn’t a dream, though. His eyes closed again. Maybe he could lay just like this for a little bit longer after all. 

‘Good morning, sleepyhead!’, he heard the voice of his roommate, making him open one eye despite the protests of his body. Ouma was looking at him from the kitchen, his hair tied back as he apparently had been the source of the nice smell that came from the kitchen. Saihara wondered what time it was. ‘How’s your ass?’, the purplenette continued, as he was humming a song afterwards, and Saihara coughed, before groaning and hiding his face in the couch cushions. ‘Fuck you’, he muttered softly, ignoring the snickers coming from Kokichi who was busy in the kitchen.

‘Wow, such feisty words for a little kitten that was screaming _sir_ just a couple of hours ago’, Kokichi tutted from where he was standing, rummaging in the fridge of theirs. At this, Shuichi shot up where he was laying. ‘ _Hours_? ! Wh-what time is it?!’, he asked nervously, trying to get up, although his legs and his lower back and worst of all, his behind was screaming at him that this was not a great idea. 

‘Relax, relax, I got it under control’, Kokichi chirped in a sing-a-song voice from the kitchen. ‘Dinner’s being made, files are worked through and place has been cleaned. Don’t get your panties in a bunch!’. He seemed very elated, which could have multiple reasons, and Shuichi was pretty sure he already knew the reasons that mattered. 

He could easily lay back now. ‘Oh’, Shuichi muttered to this, blinking and sitting back down well, holding the blankets closer. He smiled a little bit, unintentionally so. Apart from Kokichi’s rather cheery mood, nothing had really changed in the air. He had been scared to come out of this in a tense way, but nothing was less true. 

‘Hey, Saihara-chan, Duck!’, Kokichi called, and before he could respond, a package was thrown onto him, luckily missing his face as it fell down into his lap. Shuichi grumbled and was going to complain, until he saw that it were the suppressants that he’d asked Ouma to get for him. Kokichi was wearing a shit-eating grin, and Saihara raised a brow at him. ‘...thank you?’, he said a bit questionably, thrown off by the dude’s big smile. 

‘Ah, well, I supposed you would need it now. Your animal urges have been going through the roof lately, seriously. The couch can’t take all that clawing, Saihara-chan’, Ouma tutted with a sick smirk, as Shuichi’s eyes widened and a dark blush swept over his face again at the memories of before he fell asleep. 

‘Bastard’, he grumbled, turning around and letting the blankets hide him as he lay on the couch, face into the cushions again. Still, the snickers of Ouma who found himself utmost funny, made him smile a little bit against his will. And if all of this had been done on purpose, he wasn’t sure whether those words belonged to Kokichi that had planned all of this, or to himself that had so easily gone with it. Not like it mattered, either. No, it wouldn’t matter, for as long as he could hear those horribly nasal snickers of his purple haired roommate.   
  
And he was pretty sure that Ouma thought about the same of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 
> 
> So, a little bit of cuteness at the end I suppose? It is to cleanse the soul <3 
> 
> Anyway, as I said in the first authors note I'm experimenting with different areas right now, and for this, I would like to ask anyone if they are interested to comment something they would like to see from me.  
> Yes, this means I will try and write a story based on what you would like for me to write! You can give a small plot, a certain 'kink' or idea, and I will try my best to make something of it for you.  
> Keep in mind, I am most comfortable with writing Saiouma, and will try my very best to make shuichi a bottom (bottom shuichi supremacy). However, I am as well willing to write Saioumami if three is what you need (shuichi x kokichi x rantaro) because that is turning to become a bit of a comfort as well for me. it will be a challenge. 
> 
> Things I'm absolutely not going to write:  
> -r/pe or non-consent (cnc is okay, but know that I will make it v e r y clear there is actual consent).  
> -age play / anything like a big age gap either  
> -gore (blood, death, etc).  
> -a/b/o dynamics with heat cycles (its not per se the dynamic but some of the stuff that comes with it that makes me uncomfortable, please respect that)
> 
> If there's anything else I'm a bit uncomfortable with I will tell you when you comment, but I won't shame you for enjoying something, don't worry. 
> 
> That's all, I hope to see you again.


End file.
